money_heistfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo
Silene Oliveira, better known by her code-name Tokyo, is one of the main protagonists of the Netflix series Money Heist, as well as narrator of the story. She is a member of the heist crew set to rob the Royal Mint of Spain. History Early Life In her early years, she also was a robber. She did 15 successful robberies with her boyfriend. In the 16th robbery, her boyfriend was shot and killed. A camera also caught her face. There was a poster of her face hanging in every single police station in Spain. Even her mom saw the news. Tokyo knew she had to escape Spain and switch careers. She wanted to be a cook on a Chinese cargo ship. She called her mom to tell her the news, not knowing her mom’s home was heavily secured by the Spanish police. She said that they should meet at the supermarket. Right when she was about to go there, the professor showed up in a car. He told her that the police was tracking the call and that she shouldn’t go there. She “agreed” and the professor told her the plan about the robbery. Overview Personality Tokyo is reckless and impulsive, she usually acts before she thinks, which sometimes results in things she regrets. She is quick to lose her patience, as well as sometimes being shown to quickly draw conclusions. She can’t control her emotions very well, and also expresses them intensely. She was the first to begin worrying when The Professor did not respond to the check-up calls, and almost immediately began taking extreme measures. She is, however, shown to care deeply for those whom she loves, as shown as when Rio is shot in the beginning of the show, and when she finds out her mother passed away. Appearance Tokyo is a brown haired, brown eyed woman. Most of the time, her hair is rather unkempt and of medium length, with the only part seemingly getting shaven or cut being her bangs, which are cut in a straight way as not to cover her eyes, and nothing more. On some occasions she is seen with a different haircut, such as a bun. Relationships * '''Rio: '''she was in a relationship with Rio. She broke up because she wanted to do other things, but still loves him. * '''Nairobi: '''She and Nairobi, being the two women in the team at first, get along very well and are good friends. They have gone to parties (or made their own party) together often and support each other with their personal problems. * '''Berlin: '''She and Berlin did not get along very well. Tokyo was usually the one to argue and/or question his decisions and usually followed her own way. She has shown a true hate for Berlin when she decided to play Russian Roulette with him. * '''Other crew members: '''She gets around pretty well with her fellow crew members, although she sometimes get in fights with them Category:Characters